


The Archer and the Princess

by innova889



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Competition, F/F, One Shot, Smut, fow now i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innova889/pseuds/innova889
Summary: Princess Ava is forced leaves her life behind as tragedy strikes her family, bringing her closer to Princess Zari and her destiny...
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Archer and the Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



The story of the Archer of Talea began with her birth.

You often hear stories of the birth of heroes, divine omens amongst dark times…or often times a shaft of light piercing the darkness of a stormy night, but not the archer….the archer was born during peace, in a time when a strong, just and noble ruler ruled the land. The name Ava was given to her by her father.

But times change, as is its nature…

The good king died leaving three children and a grieving wife and his brother,a noble but weak King took his place.He treated his niece and nephews with kindness but had children of his own.

Dark words were whispered in his eldest son’s ears and the children of both kings grew to hate each other. Years passed and each of the children of the old king grew in skill and renown.

The eldest Raymond grew to be deadly with a sword but he was known for his righteousness.

The younger one Nathaniel grew unmatched with a hammer, but his heart was of a scholar,with all the knowledge of the world in his fingertips.

The youngest one, Ava grew to be unrivalled with a bow. Her sense of duty was unmatched.

Years passed and the jealousy of the new king’s son Rip’s jealousy grew…

Years passed and the kingdom was edging towards a civil war…

So the new king begged Raymond to take his mother and his siblings and settle on a piece of fertile and mineral rich piece of land…

Far away from their home…

Far away from his children….

Raymond the ever just; agreed with a smile, he didn’t like the fighting between him and his cousins.

He left the next day with his siblings and his mother.

He built a castle so beautiful on the lands given to him by the king, it was the envy of every monarch in the land. He lived up to his reputation of being just and with his brother’s knowledge and his sister’s sense of duty, the new kingdom prospered.

Athream Raymond named it…

And there was peace…

But war or peace never last long… and one often follows the other…

Across the kingdom Raymond’s cousin Rip grew jealous.

So he devised a plan to rid his rivals once and for all.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

One night as she slept Avasuddenly woke up to see fire engulfing her room.

She saw a few armed men she didn’t know kill her handmaiden;they pounced on her, swords raised.

The archer quickly dodged and picked up her bow, nocking two arrows in it she shot it at the men directly between their eyes, in quick succession.

Strapping her short sword and her quiver, she ventured out to save her family.

“Ray…Nate …mother “she screamed at the top of her lungs but all she saw was fire, it was getting harder to breathe, the archer could feel the fires licking her skin.

A few more men came at her but she shot them down with ease.

She kept looking for her family but to no avail.

Suddenly a part of the palace wall collapsed.

Ava had no choice but to jump out of the palace.

Teary eyed she took one last look at the place she and her family had built for themselves and jumped into the dark….

No one heard from the royal family of Athream ever again….

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The story of the princess of Amvir began with her birth…whispers in the palace walls say that the child’s mother was barren but begged and begged for a child and finally the Gods bestowed upon her two children.

They both grew up without a mother who shortly died after giving birth…whispers in palace walls say that the queen gave up her life to her children.

The children grew up to be the most beautiful people in the world.

The son Behrad and the Daughter Zari.

Many people wanted the children to be theirs. Along with the knowledge that a marriage would give them access to one of the richest kingdoms in the world, now that Artheam was no more.

The king was in distress, he didn’t know how long he could refuse the proposals from other monarchs.

Seeing her father in so much pain Zari agreed to get married.

Her father sighed “These men are not good people _Jaan_ , they will treat you badly, and you will be nothing but property to them”

“We don’t have much of a choice _Baba_ …” Zari pleaded “…what if someone attacks our kingdom for me and Behrad, we will loose and they will claim us anyways”

The king smiled and let out a soft sob “You have her wisdom…your mother, she was just like you” he cupped his daughter’s cheek.

Tears dropped from Zari’s eyes “I will always protect Behrad _baba_ … let the monarchs know, let them claim me…” her eyes turned hard”…and put an end to this”

The king however wasn’t going to let his daughter go without a fight…

He sent messages and emissaries to all kings and warriors of the land, that a competition would be held to win his daughter’s hand in marriage.

The response was overwhelming…

Kings, princes, lords, all came in droves to lay claim to his daughter.

The test however, was a trap…designed to be almost unwinnable and humiliating at that.

His final revenge without invoking a war…

The day finally came…

Zari’s heart was beating wildly in her chest as her handmaidens prepared her for the podium, where she would be displayed like a sack of gold.

Zari bristled at the thought.

The only satisfaction she had, was the test, when the day is over most of her suitors would go home humiliated and empty handed.

“It’s time princess”

She nodded and began walking to the test grounds, her legs and hands were shaking.

Her breath almost stopped when she saw how many there were. Warriors from all corners of the world were waiting eagerly to claim her.

As they saw her an eerie silence descended upon the room.

Her heart hammering she took her place in the podium for all the warriors to see.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The first thing the archer noticed was the contraption in the middle of the room.

A very small fish made of metal with a bright red eye was rotating in the ceiling; under it was a body of crystal clear water.

A few meters away was a bow made of exceptional quality.

The next thing she noticed was the prince… his shoulders were ramrod straight his grip on his sword tight…too tight.

The third thing she noticed was the man who destroyed her family sitting drinking wine. Her hand went to her short sword.

She was nervous if someone would recognize her, but she doubted it.

She survived the fall that horrible night almost two years ago… she didn’t know who to trust. All she had was her bow and arrow and the clothes on her back.

She learned that Talea had reabsorbed the kingdom of Athream and that Rip had been crowned King.

She still bristled at the thought.

For two years she survived in the wilds taking up odd mercenary jobs against Rip’s men.

She was nineteen now, if her skills with a bow were good before now they were unmatched.

One day she heard a announcement that the daughter of the King Tarazi of Amvir was being given away in a competition. She didn’t care for it much but she had an idea for reclaiming her kingdom, so she went.

The archer’s stomach was in knots with the idea of a princess being given away like this.

Might this would have been her fate as well, to be bargained over like cattle.

The sound of the royal horn took her out of her thoughts… A couple of guards came in.

“THE CROWN PRINCESS OF THE TARAZI FAMILY…PRINCESS ZARI”

The archer’s breath hitched when she saw the princess…

She had never seen such beauty in the world. Olive flawless skin, long dark brown hair, eyes the shape of a doe and the color of obsidian.

The king stood up “Warriors of great renown, welcome to Amvir. My daughter …” he paused looking at his son”…my children really are my treasures, and you don’t expect to give away my treasures out of the goodness of my heart do you…”

The rest of the warriors laughed but the archer could notice that the king let out a angry huff barely noticeable if not paying attention.

“So I devised a test…” he came near the bow “This bow belonged to the legendary warrior Kara Zor el, who used it to slay the demon lord Alexander to save her beloved Magdalena”

A quiet hum settled in the court, Kara had trailed a path of destruction in her wake killing almost every warrior in existence to get to her beloved.

“So here is my test…you must pick this bow, attach its string and hit the eye of the fish above rotating without looking at it. A satisfied smile came upon his lips at seeing the warriors.

“Only then I can give my Zari’s hand in marriage”

A king stood up, a brute of a man, almost six foot in height, a muscle hard as steel.

“Should be easy enough…” he mocked the king of Amvir. He looked at the princess lecherously “I look forward to ‘Knowing’ you tonight my dear”

The archer wanted to take the man’s head off but it was not her place.

He went on to pick the bow but couldn’t…

He huffed and puffed to lift the bow but still couldn’t..

“THIS IS SORCERY…”the man roared, pulling out his axe ”Remove the spell or I will bathe Amvir with Tarazi blood.”

“I would advise against that” a voice came from the stands, the archers eyes went to the two figures sitting there seemingly uninterested.

One of them was wearing blue, one of them red, the man in red spoke “The sacred laws of hospitality have been invoked…” His eyes glowed with fire “you wouldn’t want to break them would you”

A collective gasp went out realizing _who_ these men were…

Len and Mic the Gods of ice and fire.

Len smiled; his icy gaze never leaving the archer “Let’s continue shall we”

The warriors settled down like beaten dogs, the archer couldn’t help but smirk.

One by one the warriors tried…

One by one the warriors failed…

Some in various degrees of failures, most couldn’t lift the bow, some couldn’t attach the string, no one managed to hit the eye.

Until it was the turn of the archer.

She walked slowly towards the bow, ran a hand over it, feeling its strength, feeling its history, its rage…the same rage that burned in her heart.

Like pulling a sword out of stone she picked up the bow, attaching its string to the other end.

“Wait…” it was her cousin “…who is he, is he even a warrior”

The archer’s voice turned steel “Don’t you recognize me cousin”

A satisfaction came to her as Rip’s face turned pale.

“She has entered the competition …” the fire God spoke “she can participate”

“But…” Rip stammered “…she is a woman, this is wrong”

“You don’t want to talk about right or wrong …do you _King of Athream_ ”the ice God spoke.

Rip bristled but sat down fuming.

Mic came near her placing a hand on her shoulder “You can reclaim your name Ava”

Ava nodded, unsure what to say.

At the God’s nod she assumed position aiming the bow at the fish, looking down in the water, to check the reflection of the fish.

The rotation of the fish and her intense concentration made her dizzy.

She closed her eyes and calmed her breath… her senses became heightened, it was as if the bow spoke to her , she could feel and hear things like never before.

She could feel the air thick with anger and anxiety…

But then she heard it…a beating heart beating just like hers …she realized it was the princess.

“My champion…” she heard a whisper in the wind.

She released her arrow…looking up she gasped when she saw her arrow rotating with the fish, stuck right in the eye.

The Amvir King boomed “That settles it, my daughter will marry Princess Ava of Amvir”

Rip fumed and stormed out of the hall.

The wedding was less nerve wracking for the Princess Zari than the competition.

Now she sits with her wife watching the celebration.

“Princess…” a soft voice called out to her, she turned and smiled at her champion, staring at the blue eyes.

Growing up she had heard tales of Ava the dutiful, she knew the princess of Athream was barely a few months younger than her, she heard tales of her valor and skill…of her beauty.

She hoped she would be married to a prince of Athream so she could have the princess as well.

When news of her death came, she cried for four nights.

Now here she was the object of her dreams sitting right next to her.

She was grateful to the Gods that they were both women and Ava would stay, Behrad would take her father’s throne and she could live in peace without sharing her champion with a man.

She took the archer’s hands in hers, she felt the callouses, the burnt tissue in her palm…anger grew in her for those who harmed her champion. She tried to pull away but Zari held on, when their eyes met the archer’s were moist

“…I am afraid…” Ava spoke softly “…I have brought war to your kingdom.”

Zari snorted “We are the richest kingdom in the lands;war would have come eventually…” she looked directly at the grey-blue eyes and smiled “…but with you we can win, you are blessed by the Gods”

“I…” Ava stammered.

“Hush my champion…” Zari whispered.

She took Ava’s hand and got up pulling her up.

She led them to her room, not caring if anyone saw, to which Ava followed quietly, she could feel Ava’s heart beating in her chest as if the bow of Kara Zor El linked their fates together.

When she entered the room she slammed the door shut.

She threw the archer in the bed climbing on top of her; she saw Ava’s eyes darken with desire.

She reached for the helm of her wife’s dress and tore them apart, exposing her breasts to the cool air; she smirked as she felt her prey shiver.

She smashed her lips to Ava’s biting the lower lip, earning a moan from her.

She detached from her lips and pulled down the torn up dress from Ava’s body, who lifted her hips to give her access to pull it down.

Once naked she got up and peeled open her own dress. She felt Ava’s breath hitch.

She knelt before Ava and gently spread her thighs gasping when she was her glistening prize.

“I cried myself to sleep when I got news that you died…” She met Ava’s eyes.

“Now you are here …” she blew at her folds “…all mine”

She couldn’t wait she darted her tongue having a taste of her champions juices; moaning as she savored the taste.

She went on with this for a while, relishing in the gasps and moans from Ava.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When Ava’s orgasm hit she saw stars. But her wife was relentless; she added a finger to her folds testing her response, all she could do was gasp. That was untilshe met resistance as the walls of her cunt wrapped itself around Zari’s fingers.

Zari looked up at her and smiled almost predatory “Truly all mine”

Ava’s chest heaved in anticipation.

It was a well hidden secret that she only liked women, growing up she would often go quiet for days whenever someone made a reference to her marriage in her future. B claimed by a beautiful princess was a distant dream.

“May I” Zari asked her voice and eyes sincere.

Ava nodded, Zari smiled, coming up kissing her lips gently…Ava could taste herself in Zari’s lips.

Zari applied a little bit pressure and Ava gasped as expert fingers went through, a lone tear leaking from her right eye.

“Shh…” Zari whispered kissing the side of her head.

“I got you my love” Ava nodded, exhaustion of the night…many nights really… taking over.

Zari stroked her hair.

“Its okay my love sleep tonight…I will protect you from now…”

Ava’s eyes slowly drooped as she heard her princess whispering a sweet song…

She felt Zari’s arms engulfing her, not knowing her life has changed forever…


End file.
